


summer heat

by valentinypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, Italy, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, all lowercase again idk, car drive, short little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinypeach/pseuds/valentinypeach
Summary: jae paused for a moment to take in the scenery of his loved one, with the wide, deep blue sea behind him.oh how he wished he could take a picture of taeyong right now.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	summer heat

both car windows were rolled down as their car made its way along the coast. the sun was burning from the sky and the heat of the italian summer was ubiquitous. the air was so thick it nearly felt like one could grab it.

the car's aircon almost didn’t work, hence why they had all the windows down, trying to catch a fresh breeze, but all that came in, was more thick, warm airstreams. the audio system in the rental car was also reaching its end, only the cassette compartment was still working and so there was dean martin blaring from the car speakers since two hours as it was the only cassette that had already been in the car.

there was a thin layer of sweat on jaehyuns upper lip, that he tried to wipe away from time to time, but it was useless as his body reacted to the heat and the sweat just came back. he signed, fingers tapping on the wheel, he stared at the wound road in front of them. to their left were high stone walls and dry bushes, but to their right, there was the glistening sea. the road they were driving on was build high into the mountain above the mediterranean sea.

jaehyun glanced over to his passenger. taeyong was leaned back in his seat, there was not one sign of sweat on his features and for a seconds jaehyun thought how unfair that was. the wind was playing with taeyongs hair, ruffling through it as the mans eyes lingered on the shining water. jae paused for a moment to take in the scenery of his loved one, with the wide, deep blue sea behind him. oh how he wished he could take a picture of taeyong right now.

instinctively jaehyun reached over and placed his hand on the other's thigh. taeyong was wearing shorts and so jae could feel the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. taeyong rolled his head around and lazily glanced at jaehyun, his eyes almost closed. the jet leg must be hitting him, he looked as if he was about to fall asleep. the heat was doing the rest.

"love, are you okay?", jaehyun chuckled. taeyong hummed, too tired to form a proper sentence. his one hand moved from his lap and found it’s way onto jaehyuns hand, their fingers twining around each other.

the streets weren’t packed and from time to time, when they hadn’t seen another car in a while, it felt like they were the only humans in miles. when they reached their destiny it felt like an unreal dream. taeyong had tried to guide them with his phone but he had constantly lost signal so they had to do it the old way and whipped out a map. it was a miracle that taeyong had managed to guide jaehyun with that, but finally they had been able to make out an old italian manor between a number of cypresses.

the parked the rental car and the moment they entered the chilly entrance hall, jaehyun sighed in relief, whereas taeyong only gave him an amused look, he wasn’t really bothered by the heat yet.  
the floor was made out of big ochre coloured tiles and the walls were painted in a very light yellow.  
right across the entrance doors out of glass, was a wooden desk with a floor vase filled with flowers next to it.  
behind a desk there was an older lady, she was scribbling something on a piece of paper, but looked up when the two men stepped closer. 

"welcome to our estate", she smiled "are you checking in today?"  
taeyong nodded and returned her smile.  
"may I know your names?", she asked and started typing something on her computer, that looked like it had been bought in a vintage electronic store.

jaehyun rested his arms on the desk: "jaehyun jung and taeyong le—" he stopped, when he got pinched in the side. "oh uhm...sorry, I mean jaehyun and taeyong jung", he stuttered and could feel his ears instantly turning red. apologizing he looked at taeyong, but the other wasn’t offended, if only he had to bite back a smile. shyly tae lowered his eyes, his lashed fluttering as his cheeks were dusted in a much lighter red than jaehyuns ears and he grinned to his feet, while jae nervously kneaded his hands.

this was still very new for both of them, so tae wasn’t blaming jaehyun for forgetting his new last name. after all they had gotten married only three days ago. it had been a beautiful day in july and they had later celebrated in the garden of taeyongs parents.

when jae looked down on the desk he was leaning on, he noticed the milk-white tablecloth on it and all of a sudden the white fabric of their wedding suits flashed before his inner eye.  
he loved what they had picked to wear, the white pieces with the shimmering details had looked stunning, especially on taeyong.  
jaehyun had made no secret of his admiration for his newly married partner that day.  
jae could still smell the heavy scent of the lilies that had lined the benches and suddenly he remembered the moment taeyong had entered through the doors, ready to walk down the aisle. he remembered how everyone had went silent, how the music had started playing and how his heart had started beating in his throat.  
and now, days later, standing in the heat of italy, his heart started racing again from the bare memory.

he glanced at taeyong and the hammering in his chest picked up speed.  
he wondered how much longer his body would react like that to taeyong, how many years, especially when he looked at him and knew he could call him his husband.

the woman's eyes swayed between both of them before she started smiling to herself and again typed something into her computer.  
"alright, mr. and mr. jung, I have your reservation here. since you booked one of hour private bungalows, our drivers will bring you and your luggage there. if you have any other questions, feel free to ask me anytime."

five minutes later they had perched in the back of a golf car, their luggage in a second golf car driving behind them. they sat with their backs to the driver, so they had a great view over the gardens they were driving through. at first they drove through a tunnel of vine tendrils, hanging full of ripe vines.  
the tunnel opened into a well vegetated grove, the shadows of the trees were almost completely blocking out the sunlight. in the grass on the side of the path were cicadas chirping.  
the garden scenery was neatly groomed but it still had a bit of a jungle-like feel to it.  
as they kept going, the distant sound of waves got louder and the air smelt saltier.

the moment the cars stopped in front of their destination, taeyong let go of jaehyuns hand he had held until this point and excitedly followed the men with their luggage inside.  
he almost paid no attention to the bungalows interior as he walked through it. he quickly pulled a giant glass door in the living room open, behind which he could see the sea.

jaehyun walked behind him, thanked the men who brought them here and then stepped outside too.  
taeyong was already standing at the water line, his shoes off and his toes buried in the wet sand as waves clashed against his ankles.

jaehyun wrapped his arms around the smaller one: "you like it here?"  
taeyong hummed, leaning his head against the others shoulder: "look how beautiful the water sparkles."  
jaehyun sighed and thought about how badly he wanted to take a refreshing bath in the ocean right now, he was still sweating from the heat.

taeyong turned in his husbands arms: "I cannot wait to visit all the places your mother wrote down for us. I think I'm mostly excited for pisa."  
jae chuckled: "it’s only a wonky tower, yong."  
"I knooooow, but we can take funny photos. I literally have a list of activities we can do and places we can visit. ah I'm so excited, I always wanted to travel to this country."

"sure, me too", jaehyun brushed a strand of taeyongs hair behind his ear, his thumb then caressing the others cheek.  
"but uh" jae grinned "don’t forget that we are not only on vacation, this is our honeymoon, baby and you haven’t even cared to look at our bungalow yet.  
so mr. jung, how about we go inside and look at the rooms. I'd say we start with the bedroom."  
taeyong smiled at jaehyun mentioning his new last name.  
"well if you insist"  
"I do insist", jae whispered and placed a light kiss on the tip of taeyongs nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got sad and really missed jaeyong lmao, so I finished this piece that I originally started in summer but completely forgot to finish.  
> It's rll not long, but uh...well, hope u liked it anyways ^^


End file.
